Westell High School
by SupernovaPhoebe
Summary: NO MAGIC!This is a non magic story.Hermion Ron and Harry are all going to be High School Freshmen. Hermione meets Draco and starts falling for him but Draco has a girlfriend.Full summary in story
1. Back to school and meeting new pepole

_**Hey everyone this is my other story. Hope you like it. Also hope I get more reviews on this one. **_

_**Disclamier. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**-**_

**_''Hermione'', Harry and Ron yelled._**

**_  
''Hey you guys I have missed you so much'', Hormone said while hugging each of her best friends. _**

_**Harry had black raven hair with stunning green eyes. His eyes were like a forest green. They were very cute especially know that he had cahnged his glasses to contacts. Harry had a very good body like a guy that just came out off an ad. Harry had a six pack that looke very well on him like I said. **_

_**Ron her other best friend had bright red hair with some freckles on his face. He had blue eys that were like the night fall. He too had a well built body just as Harry only his was a little muscular. Ron had a six pack as well.**_

_**Herminie as well changed. She had learned to be more out going. She had on a tight green tank top with a black mini skirt( not that mini) and she had on some pair off white Phat Farm Shoes with green and black shoe laces. She had gotten a belly button pierce and her belly button ring was of a snake. Her favorite pierceing. She looked very pretty. She had brown curly hair with choaceltey eyes that looked like teddy bear eyes. She had gotten a tan over the summer and she had developed her body ver nicely. She had curves that were noticable about a mile away. She was now a 35C as her bra. Her legs were very long and she had a killer ass as well. **_

_**Well Herminie, Harry, and Ron were all standing outside the entrance of there school. Waiting for the bell to ring. They had just graduated from elementary school spended there summer at london till they had to go back to school in America. They were going to start as fresh men at Westell High.**_

_**Herminie Ron and Harry were all ready to go inside and meet new people. **_

_**"Ready", exclaimed, Herminie **_

_**''Ready as we will ever be'', Ron and Harry said. **_

_**They linked arms. Herminie being in the middle. **_

_**The went straight to the main office. There was this sweet lady named Janean she was the secretary of the High School. Well she asked for there names. Each of them told them their names. She gave them there schedules and it was as followed.  
Harry and Ron  
1st period Reading  
2nd period Science  
3rd period History  
4th period Art  
5th period Algebra  
6th period Math  
7th period Lunch  
8th period Gym/French  
9th period English **_

_**Lucky for Ron and Harry they both had classes together unlike Herminie she was all alone. **_

_**They were heading toward there first classes. Ron and Harry had to go through another hallway leaving Herminie all alone. **_

_**Herminie wasn't watching were she was going when she pumped in to this very hard chest. Her being so petite stumbled back prepared to feel her loud thump when her arse fell on the ground but she never felt it. Instead she felt these very nice strong arms grabbing her form the waist. She looked up to see her rescuer and she fell hypnotized when she looked into these gorgeous blue eyes. Eyes that were as stunning as the sky even better like the color of the night sky when there is no wind and all there is, is the moon. The guy seeing that she had already gotten her feet steady on the ground he let go off her. **_

_**''Hi my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy''. He said this while extended his hand to greet her properly **_

_**Hormone was still stunned by his eyes that all she could do was stare at him. For like a split sec until she noticed this and she started blushing. **_

_**Then she too extended her hand out and said,''Hi my name is Herminie Granger, Nice to meet you".**_

__

_**I just thought that would be the best ending. I will write more if you like. I would like to know what you think. Review please!**_


	2. Chemistry and GirlFriend

_**Well I have gotten 1 review and I am so greatful so I am going to keep on with the story. For a little bit longer. Kay here goes. **_

_**P.S. I said there was a full summary inside the story but I for got to write it down. So here it goes. **_

_**Harry,Hermione,and Ron are going to Westell High. Hormone meets Draco and she starts to fall for him. The only problem is that he has a girlfriend named Drusilla. What happens when Draco's feelings for his girlfriend Drusilla change. And he starts to like Hermione. Will they ever tell each other how they feel?**_

_**Well that's the summary.**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling I only own Piper.**_

_**This Chapter is for my first reviewer Dragon Lover( )**_

_**- **_

_**''Well nice to meet you Hermione'', Draco said as they shake hands.**_

_**''So where are you going in such a rush'', Draco asked Hermione.**_

_**''Oh, well I am going to Chemistry'', you?**_

_**''I am going to Chemistry as well'', Draco said with a smile.**_

_**Great then lets go. **_

_**They were in the second floor and their Chemistry Class was on the third floor in room 325.**_

_**They got to class just as the bell had rung indicating that classes was going to start in five min.**_

_**Hermione and Draco toked a seat in the middle of the class. The class had about five or six desks and in each desk there was at least four seats. They sat right next to each other.**_

_**There were students entering the class when Draco recognized one. She had black straight hair that cascaded down to her back (by the middle it's not that long) she had brown eyes. She wasn't tall but not short either she was 5'5'.**_

_**The girl once she saw Draco smiled widely and went over towards them. Draco gave her a smirk and stood up. He gave her a huge kiss and held her tightly around the waist until they brooked the kiss. **_

**_Hermione was shocked by this but quickly recovered. She had thought that Draco was very cute/sexy/ and boy was he Hot! She had actually started to get a crush on him but not that big after all they had only meant. _**

_**When Hermione looked at them she noticed that they had stopped kissing. Then Draco presented her to his girlfriend.**_

_**''Hermione this is my girlfriend, Drusilla Carol Brigit'', Draco said as he hold his girlfriends hand.**_

__

_**Well there it is my second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review to tell me if it's okay or bad heck i will even take some flames. PeacePhoebe**_


	3. Thinking!

_**All right this is my third chapter hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer I own nothing.**_

**_This chapter goes to:PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk_**. **_Thanks for reviewing it means allot to me_**

__

_**Hermione was stunned non-the less.**_

_**Hi she said nice to meet you and she engulfed Hermione into a tight hug before Hermione could say anything.**_

_**After Drusilla pulled apart Hermione said Hi nice to meet you as well. With that she smiled.**_

_**Class started and Hermione found it hard to concentrate all she kept thinking about was Draco and his girlfriend Drucilla she said her name with so much hatred.**_

_**(Hermione's Pov)**_

_**I can't believe it. Why do I feel so much hatred over her? I don't like him I mean I can't we just met. But oh god he is just so cute his eyes are this stormy blue sliver like the night sky. God he is just so sexy his hair being slicked back with that tight white shirt and black baggy jeans and white air forces. But no I Hermione Granger can't be falling for Draco. Besides he has a girlfriend and I don't even know him we have only just met I don't even know what his favorite color is.**_

**_Oh for heaven sakes fuck the heavens in hell it's not fair. I guess I don't like him I guess I am like this because Harry and Ron aren't hear so that's why I feel lonely or fell like this. Yes that's it. I don't like Draco. I guess I am just a little jealous. Yeah that's it I think._**

**_I am jealous. I guess there really is allot to be jealous off. I mean look at them they seem so happy with each other. I guess I just want someone to like me and look at me like He looks at her. I would like to spend time with a guy that likes me for me. I want to have a boyfriend that wants to take things slow. I want him to make me feel like I am safe in his arms that he won't let anyone do any harm at me. I want to go out on dates talk hold hands tell each other anything even the smallest things I want to be the couple that everyone would hate. Not in hatred but that every other couple would like to have what we have. I would like everyone to look at me and my boyfriend like there roll modals._**

_**Now I sound so munchy like a five-year-old thinking about something that you could only have in your dreams or that only happened in fairy tales.**_

_**One thing I know is that I can't like Draco not even the slightest bit. This is just a minor little tiny crush. That doesn't deserve me to.**_

_**Hermione was drowned back to reality when she heard Draco whispering to her asking her if she was all right.**_

_**He tolled her that he had been trying to get her attention for the past twenty mins.**_

_**At this Hermione had blushed and tolled him that she was okay after he had repeated his question to her.**_

_**For the remainder of the period which was about twenty min left she had been able to put it in the back of her head and tried to concentrate in what her Chemistry teacher Mrs. Capozzi was saying.**_

__

_**Well this is it. Tell me what you think review please. **_

_**PeacePhoebe**_


	4. Feelings and Asking

_I have received many reviews and I thank you for all of them. And I hope this is long enough for you and if it isn't well I am getting their just hold on. Also about the grammar mistakes I totally forgot to check it. So I posted it up with out correcting them. I was like so eager to post it that I for got. Hopefully this chapter is way better. Well on with the story. See yah later._

_**Disclaimer don't own anything**_

_**P.S. I for got to mention something on the second chapter. I know that I mentioned Piper well I was going to use her as Draco's girlfriend but I totally for got that I had chosen her name so I went crazy looking for a name.lol. I kind of have short-term memory lose. So I think I may put Piper as Hermione's best friend haven't decided. **_

__

_**After class ended Hermione and Draco had to go to the second floor for their History. Thankfully Drusilla didn't have history with them. Of course being that Draco and Drusilla are going out they give each other a kiss that will last for a month!**_

_**At this Hermione rolled her eyes. Thinking that had to be the lamest thing ever.**_

_**After the thing with Drusilla Hermione's day was great. She had seen Harry and Ron during study hall thankfully all 3 of them hade lunch together including Draco. **_

_**Hermione introduced Draco to Harry and Ron. They had a blast talking to each other.**_

_**After there twenty min's in study hall they had to go eat lunch in the cafeteria. Hermione decided to get a table for them to eat while the guys went to pick out their food. Harry and Ron being Hermione's best friends they already knew what to get her. Her favorite food is Nachos N Cheese.**_

_**While the guys were getting their food Harry and Ron were a little tense. Draco noticed this because he asked them a question about Football but they didn't answering him.**_

_**So what's wrong with you guys, Draco asked them?**_

_**What do you mean, the boys asked?**_

_**Well you see I get a feeling that you guys oh I don't know weren't paying attention to me!**_

_**Oh sorry Draco is that we have something to ask you, said the sexy guy with green eyes.**_

_**Okay shoot what's bothering you guys.**_

_**Well you see said a very nervous Ron.**_

_**We were kind of thinking would you umm?**_

_**Would I what a very confused Draco asked?**_

_**Well umm would you ahh lookafterhermioneforus, Ron asked?**_

_**What I am sorry I didn't get it?**_

_**What he meant to say is would you keep an eye on Hermione for us?**_

_**Why would I do that, Draco asked with his pale eyebrows raised?**_

_**Well see she is all alone she doesn't have us to defend her or take care off her.**_

_**I mean look at her she is dropping dead Sexy, Harry said.**_

_**So would you please do it, both wonder boys asked?**_

_**Yeah sure I mean Hermione looks like a very important girl and between you guys and me. When I first bumped into her I felt a click in me. But hey it's nothing big I do have a girlfriend after all. But sure I will look after her. It will be an honor to be around such a beauty for the entire year.**_

_**Really great thanks Draco, Ron and Harry both said with happy expressions on them.**_

_**After this they had two more classes wich were Italian and Written. After school Ron Harry and Draco were walking Hermione to her house. After the guys left her she went up to her room. She didn't want to do anything so she started to think about Draco.**_

_**Hermione's (Pov)**_

_**I guess it would have been okay if it were a peck on the cheek or a quick tap. But No it had to be a kiss that would last for an eternity. Her skinny lips on his precious pale ones. It should be me my lips should be on his pale ones. I would do anything to feel those lips on mine. To see if they were soft like a feather. Of course they will be Hermione I mean member when he had his arms rapped around you how they felt. Yeah but just cause his skin is flawless doesn't mean it is. Great know I am arguing with my self-nice. I must be going crazy Yeah crazy for Draco. Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Stop it I am refusing myself to stop arguing with my self next thing you know I am going to be in a mental institution. But having to have that great sensation in your body again. I mean it's wonders**_

_**I totally for got how that feeling feels. How you feel butterflies when you are around a guy that you really like. That every time you see him. It's just great. You know that you will be safe with him and that he will always love you and care about you more the anyone has ever had. Boy leave it to Malfoy to bring back those emotions. Ever since I brooked up with Victor Krum I haven't felt like this. I guess it could have been okay if Draco didn't have a girlfriend maybe I wouldn't argue or denying my feelings.**_

_**But no he has a girlfriend and he seems to really care about her. And I can't like him we just met. But I felt it I felt a spark. No matter how dumb it sounds I felt a spark of joy when I met him today in the morning. Looking into those whirlpools of silvery eyes that make you get lost in them. From that moment on I knew he and I would be together but then I found out he is already taken and I can't do anything about it. Great now I sound like a fucking soap oprah person. Fuck Hermione get a hold on yourself. Seriously it's just a guy you'll get over him.**_

_**Hermione dear come down to eat you have been there the entire afternoon, Hannah Maya's mom yelled.**_

_**Coming mom, I'll think about Draco later now I am starving.**_

__

_**Well I think this is long enough for you and in my opinion it sucks ass. I really didn't like it at all tell me what you think.**_

_**P.S. I really wanted to hook them up on Valentine's Day but since I am not going to be able to update in an extremely long time cause I am sort of grounded my parents gave me permission to go online today but who knows tell when I can get back on. I will try to update as soon as possible please don't stop reading my story. Well...**_

_**PeacePhoebe**_


	5. The Chat and The Canceling

Hermione had just woken up on a Saturday afternoon. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. Hermione got up went to take a shower and put on the radio just to pass her time in the shower. Since her mom and dad always tell her that she spends a lot of time. After Hermione got out of the shower she got dressed. She put on a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank top. She went downstairs to get something to eat. She roamed around the fridge looking for something to eat. The only thing that was there was a salad so she took. She got a glass of water and took it to her room upstairs. When she went upstairs she turned on her computer to see who was online. She saw that Harry and Ron were so she decided to say hi to them.

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Hey you what are you doing?

Prince4DeGryfindorVous: I am looking at my sister doing stupid things that are really funny but you know that I find almost everything funny so yeah. What are you doing?

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Well yeah I do know that you laugh for almost anything. And as for what I am doing nothing really just hearing the Harry Potter's sound track.

Prince4DeGryfindorVous: Hey you know who is online right now?

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Who?

Prince4DeGryfindorVous: Draco Malfoy.

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Wow really can I have his S.N. Hey you know what I got a great idea why not we go out tonight you know Draco Ron You and me. We could go to that new club that I have wanted to go for along time. So want to go?

Prince4DeGryfindorVous: Well actually I have a date today with Ginny Wesley. And Ron can't go because he is going out with Lavender. And me and him are going to double date so we can't sorry.

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Oh I guess that's okay maybe Draco will want to go with me.

Prince4DeGryfindorVous: Kay sorry again his S.N. is GrandDragon4You

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Alright thanks see yah later.

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Hey Draco, what are you doing it's me Hermione. Listen what are you doing today around 7:00? P.S. Hope you don't mind that I asked Harry for your S.N. instead of you.

GrandDragon4You: Hey you and that's okay I don't mind and about going out I actually can't because I have a date with Dracilla

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: Oh but I really wanted to go guess I'll have to go by my self.

GrandDragon4You: Well do you really want to go because I could cancel my date I guess I am kind of tired of going out with her everywhere so then I'll go with you. No you know what I am I'll pick you up around 6:30.Have to go bye.

Fille4DeSlyhterinVous: No Draco……………………………

Hermione's (Pov)

Damn now what am I going to do? I should have not even mentioned it to him. But no Hermione you just had to. How stupid can I get? Now I will have to dress even better then I normally do and that's just so messed up. If you wouldn't have asked him then you wouldn't have to worry about it. Great know I am talking to myself. I have to call Harry and Ron and Ginny. What am I going to do they don' know that I like him. SO I can't tell them then. I can't even go out with him because he has a girlfriend. Girlfriend or not it's not like I am the other woman not that he is married but oh god. No Hermione don't blow this way out of proportion it's okay we are just going as friends. Oh but isn't it cute he is canceling his date with Drusilla Carol Brigit. Hah that name can't save you now can it? Oh look it I am Drusilla and I am going out with the hottest guy in school. But oh no what's this that Granger is taking him away from me. Ha oh well you know the saying finder keepers loses weepers.

Oh who am I trying to kid it'll never happen alright then might as well get ready it's already 5:00.

Draco's Pov

Wow am I really going to cancel my date with Drusilla I can't I mean it's not that I don't want to go with Hermione but it's just. God I am so confused that I can't even finish my sentences. Lets see I have been going out with Drusilla for about two years and I haven't been able to get some free time since I have been with her. I guess that I can cancel the date I mean it's just one date nothing else. I mean I have never canceled on her before and it's not like she won't like to go out with someone else like her friends or stay home. So yeah for once I am going to do what I want to do I am going to the club with Hermione and me and her are going to have a lot of fun and nothing or no one is going to mess my night out with her. Alright then time to call Drusilla after all I only have two hours to get ready.

Drusilla's and Draco's are talking!

Hey Honey.

Oh Hi Draco what are you doing are you getting ready to go on our date?

Well actually that's why I called you see I was umm wondering if it's okay for not to go out today. Draco said this in a rush. He kept pacing around his room putting his hands through his hair. Waiting for her to say something to yell at him or break up with him. Oh my god would she brake up with me just for canceling one mislay date. No she wouldn't through out a perfectly two year relationship just because I canceled one date? Or would she? Silence that's all I hear. Oh my god!

Well if that's what you want Draco then I guess it's okay I mean it would be good for us to not go out with each other one night. I actually have been meaning to tell you if it would be okay that we don't go out every single day. You know I mean I have a life we have a life other then each other. Right?

Yeah you are right then it's settle we won' go out with each other every single day. Well as much as I want to keep talking to you I have to get ready to go out. I love you though.

I love you to my Drake-Pooh!

Kay bye see yah tomorrow.

Normal Pov

Alright Draco got ready to go to that new French Club that Hermione has been wanting to go since it opened. Hermione was wearing a Black mini skirt with a red tang top and high heal red shoes. Draco was wearing dressing pants black and a white tight shirt with his top three buttons open with dressy shoes. Draco was going to go pick Hermione up in his black B.M.W. (bare with me I know he is only fifteen but since it's my story fifteen year olds can drive a car. That's probably the only thing that will be way off. Hopefully) Draco goes to pick up Hermione at exactly 6:30.

Ding Dong!

Oh my god this is it. Hermione said a little scared

Kay this is it hear goes nothing, Draco said

Sorry this is where I am going to leave it as you can see Hermione does like Draco so I think in the next chapter I am going to put them falling in the moment and I think I will put Drusilla cheating with someone else. Anyway hope this is long for you and it took me al long time well not really but you know what I mean. Hope you like it and I don't think it's that bad. Tell me what you think. PeacePhoebe


	6. I will not and no you aren't

Well you look nice tonight. Should we get going? I'll open the door for you.

Wow great car I've never rode on a BMW before it's nice and comfortable. I always thought since they were really small that it wouldn't be that spacious. Funny huh? So umm you look really great tonight sorry I didn't complement you back when you said that I looked nice and also sorry that I didn't say thanks when you complemented me earlier. Great now I am babbling and repeating what I say nice.

It's fine and I don't mind if you are babbling and repeating things over and over. Perhaps I can help you. See people who start to babble it's either because they have something on their minds or something doesn't feel right. So which one of those two is it? Maybe I can help.

Umm okay but you so totally know that you just freaked me out by saying what you just said it sounded way too much sophisticated But there really is something bothering me but I don't want you to take it the wrong way kay.

Sure and sorry about the whole freaking out thing I just wanted you to take it seriously on what I said. So go on and don't worry I won't take it the wrong way unless I have to. So shoot.

Right umm see I feel kind of awkward with going out with you tonight. Don't take it personally I like being with you it's just that Drusilla. I…

Ahh Drusilla don't worry about it it's fine. So what if I canceled our date for tonight it's not like I or we had anything big planned.

Yeah but see I can't help but feel some guilt inside me. I mean if I hadn't asked you to go with me or in this case whine that nobody wanted to go with me you wouldn't have canceled your date with you girlfriend.

Look if I told you why I really canceled the date would you promise to drop the subject and your guilt with it as well?

Scout's honor.

You aren't even in scout. I need you to say you solemnly swear on behalf of Draco's gorgeous good looks that you would drop this so that when we arrive at the club we could have a good time.

What are you kidding I am so not going to say that. And besides you want to know something you aren't that gorgeous. Actually you aren't even that cute to begin with.

Ouch I am hurt Hermione I believe that I am going to have to disagree with you in that. See not only am I cute but I am gorgeous and sexy and H.O.T.

So you just can't go on saying that I am not because, then you are just denying it to yourself.

Wow you know what that really was very touching if I was that kind of girl that fell in love with any thing a man said I'll be in France doing god knows what. Please do you think I am that pathetic as to believe that bullshit you just said? Then you must think that I am a hell of a loser.

Okay then I guess we are even and no offense.

Oh none taking and right back at you. Just got a little carried away. Kay so you were saying something about why the real reason you canceled your date with Drusilla was?

Right kay I'll tell you after you tell me what I told you to say.

Nope sorry I am not going to say it.

Why not?

It's too cheesy and I'm just not going to say it.

Fine then you won't know.

But I…

Oh look we are here wow this place is great isn't it Hermione?

Yeah it is come on I can't wait to go see how the place looks inside.

Umm well I didn't really know were to end it. So I'll just end it hear and I have notice that I have gotten really sucky in this story. It's just that I don't have the spark that I had when I wrote the first chapter. Not that the first chapter was a success but it's just believe me it was great when I had it in my head but then when I wrote it down it just sucked. I am trying really hard to come back strong and hopefully it will work. Sorry to my readers and reviewers about the story. Some of you aren't pleased and soory about that. To be quite frankly neither am I. I know this story could be really good. It's just I don't know were to go with. But the good part was that I actually may be updating every other day. And I have to say I think out of all my other five chapters this one is great that I actually know and am inspired to write the other chapter fast. So please hang in there this story will be made and finished and hopefully it would be how you guys wanted it to end.

PeacePhoebe


End file.
